A medical detection apparatus is, e.g., a computed tomography imaging apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, an X-ray machine, etc., and in order to ensure its imaging quality, a higher requirement is also needed for accuracy of a mechanical component such as a detection bed, a gantry and the like thereon. Take a detection bed of a computed tomography imaging apparatus as an example, it is generally required that a working plane of the detection bed can be kept to be parallel with a horizontal plane; however, during use of the computed tomography imaging apparatus, a field engineer is often needed to calibrate the working plane of the detection bed so as to avoid its inclination. Surely, for other mechanical components other than the detection bed, the working planes thereof often need to be calibrated, too.
One of methods for calibrating a working plane of a medical detection apparatus is to adjust a height or altitude of a supporting component (e.g., a foot) that supports the working plane. During the adjustment, the field engineer usually relies on naked eyes to observe a bubble level on the working plane in order to decide whether the working plane is inclined or not. If the working plane is inclined, the engineer is needed to adjust a height of a foot of the working plane by means of experience. Since the working plane generally has a plurality of feet and a deviation often occurs during the adjustment, there is a necessity of repeatedly observing the bubble level and repeatedly adjusting the feet, which needs a relatively long time, and hard to achieve a desired calibration accuracy, resulting in low working efficiency.
Therefore, in order to improve a calibration accuracy of a working plan of a medical detection apparatus and save calibration time, there is a need to provide a novel method for calibrating a working plane of a medical detection apparatus.